


Been There

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Encino Man/The Faculty Crossover
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to California, Casey Connor meets Dave Morgan, a student he can identify with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elycia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elycia).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v110/InkGypsy/?action=view&current=Dave.jpg) [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v110/InkGypsy/?action=view&current=Casey.jpg)

Casey had only entered the science fair because the finals would be held in a high school in California. He would have done anything to get out of Ohio, away from the jocks and the jerks where no one would know him and he could leave his loser label behind him for even a few days. The kids in Encino had to be more evolved than the kids in Herrington, Casey thought. Then he heard the laughter.

Following it through the building, Casey found a crowd of students gathered in the hall where they stood laughing at a kid his age hanging two feet off the floor, stapled by his shirt to the bulletin board. To complete the indignity, someone had written EAT ME across his forehead in black marker. He waited for someone to help, but all the other students did was taunt him. "Way to go, Dave!"

When he realized no one else was going to do it, Casey stepped forward and pried the staples out of the board, freeing the kid. In an attempt to land on his feet, Dave miscalculated the distance to the floor and landed on his ass to the accompaniment of raucous laughter and more cruel remarks. When Casey extended a hand to help him to his feet, Dave slapped it away and took off down the hall. Casey couldn't blame him.

******

"Hey. Can I talk to you?"

Casey looked up from where he sat in the cafeteria, surprised to see Dave standing over him. "Yeah, sure," Casey told him. "Wanna sit down?"

Dave nodded. "Thanks." He took one of the empty chairs. "Look...about before..."

"You don't have to say anything," Casey told him.

Dave shook his head. "No. You were the only one who didn't laugh. You helped me, and I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Dave extended his hand. "I'm Dave by the way. Dave Morgan."

Casey took the offered hand. "Casey Connor. I'm here for the science fair."

"Well I'd better get going," Dave said, but he made no move to leave. "Ah...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I don't get it. You don't even go to school here and you helped me. Why'd you do it?"

"Why?" Casey asked. "That's simple. I've been where you are."


End file.
